Tmnt: A Feather's Ash
by Ninastar
Summary: A 2012 Tmnt story focusing on Marliona's mysterious life along her friends,with the most unusual in New York,will the turtles help them hide it or let humans find it?,even evil is gaining an interest into this mayhem.
1. Chapter 1 - The Start

**Original 2012 series characters in this story legally belong to its rightful owner,i only owns my OCs..Contains POV to come. **

_This is my present life,my past was nothing yet i feel like sharing it,here how it started.._

In a wide park field,two girls were chatting together as a school was nearby,the younger girl waved goodbye to her other friend and entered the large schoolyard,as for the oldest person,she just silently watched her friend head in the building and walked off on the streetway,holding a complex science book in the arms.

The lone black skinned girl side eyed the far away box,clearly seeing an arm by the long alley and said nothing it had to be a random homeless person. The teenager, walked normally in the streetway,book still in the hand.

during those 10 mins,the girl was simply studying in a restaurant table as her friend from school sat down next to her ''watcha reading Marliona?'' the younger girl asked brightly,while opening her lunchbox ''something complex for you Heidi'' Marliona told back.

_Yes you heard it,my name's is Marliona,the youngster call her Heidi my very first friend._

''As usual..'' Heidi muffled trought her sandwich,as Marliona kept reading,the next second something from the table,Heidi looked around,her inner bat instinct kicking in. ''I sense danger'' she muttered to Marliona,the other girl closed her book and secretly concentrated on her telepathic skills,making it into a running kid's mind _''are you in trouble perhaps?''_ Marliona asked,her voice ringing in the child head.

No answer from the human infant as he was chased by bullies in the alley, Marliona got up and eyed Heidi ''lead me, we got to move'' she said as they both began to ran right in the alley that jogging youngster was. Though Heidi kept the lead ''its around the back building of the antiquities shop'' she told to Marliona.

**Marli's Pov**

Arriving there,i saw Heidi swiftly kicking the back of a guy to get theirs attention ''and im gonna kick youre lamebutts'' she took a weird agile stance as for me i easily reached the cowering kid on the alley dead end.

''Its going to be fine'' i promised to this scared kid,leaving Heidi to beat these bullying beasts,luckily a minute later, they ran away as me and my friend lead the child out of here.

Once he had reached his parents safely,i could see the sun crawl down in the horizon,night was approaching meaning we could pass ours time outdoor in a newer 'us'.


	2. Chapter 2 - Encounter

''Phew that was epic!'' Heidi commented cheerily and stretched her arms,as Marli waved a goodbye to this saved kid and turned to her young friend ''let's go night is coming'' she informed to Heidi as they headed towards a empty building.

Some minutes later,dusk came up as the two girls switched mysteriously to large creatures,a giant owl was now there and it flew off in the night the same time a huge bat soared off behind the big owl,holding a friendly smile,obvious enough to know they were large flying owl looked back at the bat beast making her left wing flap to keep a perfect balance,while keeping up the tall bat creature floated next to her owl friend's side ''this view is awesome'' she admitted.

The bird animal looked up easily watching the starry view trought the sky _''i agree...''_ she sended her message to the bat telepathically,disliking to speak directly with her beak it always embarrass a while from above the town,the bat and owl spotted Foot ninjas from up the sky and descenced without hesitation ''i guess we got to handle these dudes'' the large bat beast admitted,clashing head on with a Foot member as the owl creature gusted them away from the alley.

They both screeched in challenge,fighting off those ninjas not knowing a greenish bipedal turtle was blended in the shadow,observing the brawl his eyes carried awe and that odd feeling but he kept quiet.

Escaping the animals the wad of ninjas retreated quickly,they hadnt expected flying mutants,they had thought of battling the turtles,speaking of which the spying turtle got out of his hiding spot. Sword out the blue bandana mutant leaped on the bat & owl front view,facing them as if they seemed to be fatal threats ''halt villains!'' he said gazing at them he felt so tiny by theirs such tall size. Not intimidated by the weapon,the bat gave a frowning stare at the dark brown feathery owl and slightly looked down at the armed turtle ''relax were good guys, fighting crimes and such'' the bat beast admitted.

''H-how should i know youre telling the thruth'' the blue turtle ninjas asked with a stuttering tone,pointing his sharp sword at them ''…since i said it'' the furry dark brown bat simply answered it wasnt problably enough to believe. _''We are indeed helpers but if you see no trust into this,ill demonstrate it another time perhaps?''_ she frankly told his mind with the given head message he blinked this night was getting weird right now. Sighing, he stored his blade away and calmly glanced at the two winged mutants ''okay,just who are you'' he asked,first the females creatures took down Foot members and that bird one has telepathy?.

''You can call me EchoBoost,thats Nightingale..'' the bat shortly introduced at him,pointing the owl.


End file.
